


Building Up Courage

by planetarymemes



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Everyone is just soft, Fluff, Jessica is Alex's wingwoman, M/M, Pining, Set in 2x13 but everything is okay, Slow Dancing, Which is what we all need after that season finale, alex is bi and clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetarymemes/pseuds/planetarymemes
Summary: At the Spring Fling, Alex realizes that Jessica isn't the person he wants to be dancing with.





	Building Up Courage

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what tense this is in, but we're past the point of no return.  
> I think some of them might seem a little OOC, but I'm not sure, so feel free to let me know in the comments.

He probably should have realized it sooner, but Alex’s feelings don't hit him until the night of the dance. After all, the locker room incident was just because of the physical contact - it didn't mean anything. 

Right?

And physical contact was what stirred the butterflies in his stomach when Zach was teaching him how to dance in his bedroom. Butterflies that remained dormant when he danced with Jessica the same way at the Spring Fling. Even when they kissed, he didn't feel as much as he did compared to when he danced with Zach. 

Now, watching the taller boy jump recklessly to the pulsing beat of the song pushing through the speakers, recognition washes over Alex. He admires the way that the light hits Zach and the way shadows define his soft features. Zach meets his eyes, and Alex realizes that he’s staring, so he quickly looks away and finds Jessica standing next to him. She has two drinks in her hands and a slightly confused look on her face. The look changes from confused to knowing when she tracks the direction of where Alex had been staring. 

“No way,” she raises her eyebrows as she hands him one of the drinks. After months of friendship, relationships, games of truth or dare, and crushes, Jessica knows about Alex despite the fact that he’s never formally come out. Alex gives a small smile and sips his drink, looking out into the sea of bodies occupying the gym.

“I don't know yet. Besides, I'm about ninety-nine percent sure it's a lost cause. Zach is quite straight,” he replies with a sigh. Jessica narrows her eyes and waits a beat before she responds. 

“What about that one percent?” Alex shrugs.

“It was nothing. He was helping me figure out how to slow dance, given my situation, and I thought…” he trails off as he thinks back to Zach’s hands on his waist. Alex had been avoiding his eyes, feeling embarrassed enough, but what would he have seen if he had looked into them? He remembers the way it felt when Zach’s fingertips had brushed Alex’s hands to place them in the right position. Had Zach felt something too, or was Alex just imagining it? 

“I think you should go for it. How will you know if you never try?” Jessica smiles, nudging Alex with her shoulder. Alex looks shocked. 

“You aren't mad? I mean, I'm the one who asked you to the dance and now I'm ditching you for another guy.” 

“You deserve to be happy, Alex. Now go get your man.” Just as Jessica starts to lead Alex in the right direction, a slower song begins to fill the room. She perks up at her perfect timing and tries to get him to go faster. 

Zach sees Alex making his way towards him and meets him in the middle. He smiles, but he looks confused. 

“Shouldn't you be dancing with Jessica right now?” 

“Actually,” Alex puts one of his hands in his pocket as he looks towards the floor. “I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me.” Zach chuckles. 

“What, you wanna prove to me that the student has become the master?” At this point, Alex’s anxiety is climbing, but he continues on anyways. He knows that Zach is kind enough to let him down gently. 

“Well, yeah, but also… I just really want to dance with you.” He fidgets with his cane and starts to think that this may have been a bad idea, but he soon sees Zach’s outstretched hand. Alex’s eyes widen as he looks up at the boy.

“I thought you'd never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Although it's left up to interpretation, the slow song I chose for them to dance to is Sink In by Amy Shark.  
> 100 bonus points to anyone who caught my COIN reference.


End file.
